I'm Not A Pervert, I'm A Hero! (Discontinued)
by CoffeeFields101
Summary: (AU) [Spoilers for My Hero Academia] Izuku's not Quirkless this time around! A Quirk was gifted to our smol boy, just like anyone else. However, just like anyone else, his Quirk could be anything. And it just so happens that Izuku gets stuck with a really bad Quirk! Well actually, Mineta would beg to differ...
1. Chapter 1

Midoriya Izuku wasn't born with an amazingly powerful or incredibly useful Quirk.

He wasn't Quirkless or anything, he _was_ born with a Quirk. It's just..., it wasn't one most people could see being in the hero scene.

Bakugo, his best friend before they got their Quirks, laughed at Izuku for his Quirk. " _I knew you're Quirk couldn't beat mine but it's just so bad!_ " It didn't help that his peers, especially the girls tried to avoid him.

You see, Izuku's Quirk is called Girl Control. (Izuku tried _desperately_ to call it something more heroic sounding but he really couldn't) Girl Control allows Izuku to sway people opposite his gender on varying levels, depending on how they view him. For example, a girl who doesn't know Izuku wouldn't be swayed in any way; a girl who thinks Izuku is a pretty cool person is able to be affected in their thought process but otherwise, they can still think independently while girls who hold Izuku in high regard can be either strongly swayed or taken over control.

In fact, the day Izuku first activated his Quirk was the day his mom bought him a limited-edition All Might poster after he accidentally broke several plates. Once Inko was freed when Izuku finally fell asleep from being allowed to stay up late, she made sure to cut his All Might watching time for a whole week.

As the years went on, the process stayed relatively the same; Bakugo looked down on him for being born with such a weird Quirk and the girls fled from his very presence. After all, who'd want to befriend someone who could easily take advantage of you for just that? Early in his life, Izuku never really cared _too_ much, still being caught up in the cootie conspiracy and avoided girls anyways but it was in his first year of middle school that made him realize how much he hated his Quirk. It was a new year, a new school with new students! And Izuku started going through puberty.

Izuku's puberty wasn't actually that bad; small amount of pimples that left pretty quickly and his voice changing too fast for anyone to make fun of voice cracks. No, the physical part of puberty wasn't bad at all. The hormonal part...

On Izuku's first day of middle school, a girl new to the city approached him with an offer for friendship. This was the first time a girl his age socialized with him, coupled with his growing interest in girls as a result of puberty and her cute yet sexy looks, this girl was his first crush. But it all came crashing down when a clique of girls from his elementary school butted in.

"Ew, get away from him!" "He'll force you to kiss him!" "He's a pervert, a freak!" "His Quirk can control you if get too close, it's a trap!"

The second his crush heard that, she looked between the girls and Izuku before saying "Oh! Sorry. I-I just, I _thought_ you looked nice to hang out with but-" and she shook her head and left him, a shattered heart left in her wake.

After that, the clique laughed at him for feeling like he got what he deserved and went to console his latest "victim" which led to Izuku's very first crush becoming another tormenter. To top it all off, Bakugo came to mess with him again later that day.

"Deku, that Quirk of yours isn't made for a hero. Don't you get it? It's a villain Quirk! And you should remember what heroes do to villains, right nerd?"

The first day of middle school was then officially dubbed "The Day Izuku's Heart Broke" as for several weeks since that day, Izuku never responded in school which resulted in low marks. That was also the day Izuku swore to never pursue love again since the second he even dipped his feet into that pool, he was torn to shreds mercilessly by the sharks known as females.

Izuku still felt that there was a chance for him. That, through all odds, everyone would look at him, hear his name and know that a hero was there to help. However, no one else believed it; believed him when he said he'd be a hero. Izuku had nobody to believe in him, not even his own mother.

Sure, Inko dismissed his Quirk playfully when he used it on her and knew that her son was too precious to be villainous in any manner. She never believed that Izuku deserved the treatment he received from his peers and tried many a time to stop it. He never deserved the discrimination; he was a legitimately good person! However, in Inko's eyes, Izuku should never become a pro hero.

Don't get her wrong, her heart swelled whenever Izuku stepped in to help her however he could, just like a hero. She just couldn't bear the possibility of Izuku standing proudly in front of a group he rescued, only for him to be scorned. Not only that, his Quirk's nature basically renders him as Quirkless in combat. After all, it's not like there's an abundance of female villains, much less ones who'd be looking up to him.

And so Izuku stands, looking at the path of a hero from the sidelines while many who _were_ walking down it spit upon him. What could Izuku possibly do to make himself a hero with such a Quirk?


	2. Chapter 2

It's the third year of middle school, the year where the pressure of career choices begin to press against you. Gotta pick a high school, maybe think about jobs, have to choose the "correct" courses so you can get a stable career, etcetera.

"However, you're pretty much all going to pick the hero course, aren't you?"

Cheers erupted from the class as almost everyone hastened to show off their Quirk. Hands raised, almost everyone declared their want for the hero course proudly. Almost everyone.

"Yes, yes, you all have amazing Quirks but it's against the rules to use them in school." The teacher warned nonchalantly.

 _Yeah, when have you ever enforced that?_ Izuku thought as he sat quietly, hand half-raised to show he wished to be a hero too.

Midoriya Izuku, fourteen years old, was seated at his desk. He was still idealistic in his drive to be a hero and has spent day after day trying to figure out how to use his Quirk if he were to be a pro hero. Many of the times Izuku thought he had something though, there was always this brick wall he ran into. _What if there were girls who don't look up to me? Screw that, what if there isn't even any girls at the scene! What could I even do then..?_

Izuku always wondered why his Quirk had to affect only women. Any hostages or scared children, if Izuku appeared heroic to them, he could use his Quirk and have them calmly flee the scene. But only the girls. What about the guys? Would he have to save them manually, practically Quirkless?

Then again, if his Quirk _did_ affect everyone, how bad would his situation be then? He'd be treated as even more of a villain than he was being treated now.

Losing himself once again in the nuances of his Quirk, Izuku hadn't realized he had been singled out by the teacher by his choice of high school. Thus, he hadn't seen Bakugo coming.

Launched backwards out of his seat, Izuku looked up from the floor to see Bakugo glaring down at him in front of his now burnt desk.

"Shitty Deku! I guess after all these years, you still haven't learned your place in life." Bakugo displayed his hand which crackled and smoked dangerously. "All you amount to is an empty can on the side of the road. Trying to even think you can get into U.A. alongside me will just get you kicked and run over!"

Izuku felt the urge to back up to the wall, appear small and hope he doesn't get humiliated further but he paused to remember who he is. Who he wants to be.

He hesitated before looking up at Bakugo straight in the eye. "I'm going to be a hero Kacchan. I _will_ use my Quirk heroically and save everyone to become the greatest hero! So I will be at U.A. so expect to see me- Agh!"

Getting shoved violently towards the wall, Izuku clutched his head from the impact.

"Shut up, fucking Deku!"

The classroom was quiet. The students feared saying anything. The teacher hoped Bakugo would finish so he can just get back to teaching.

No one moved to help.

Crying, Izuku clutched his head harder as he leaned into his lap. Bakugo snorted, seeing he got his point across, and slinked back into his seat. As silently as a broken person could, Izuku also returned to his seat.

Things were tense. Then the teacher started his next lesson.

 _No one moved to help... Am I really that worthless?_

He usually didn't run off so pathetically with his tail between his legs but Izuku really didn't want to risk encountering...just about anyone from school. Only caring about leaving, Izuku ran and ran until he was reduced to a walk.

It was only then that Izuku realized he didn't recognize where in the city he was. Looking around, Izuku saw he was near an apartment complex. Wondering where the heck he was, the green-haired teen was caught by surprise when, in the distance, a manhole cover burst open with a green liquid. Said liquid quickly melded into a form with a face, indicating that it was someone with a Quirk.

Gasping in shock, Izuku covered his mouth as he realized he was witnessing an escaping criminal as he saw some loose cash scatter from its body. Hiding from sight, Izuku watched the moving goop slither towards the apartments and climb up the wall to the highest floor.

 _What are they doing? Why are they going to the apartments- wait. I've seen this before. A villain that's being chased but not yet caught will usually search for a hostage! Oh no!_

Izuku felt like he was falling forward. However, he wasn't hitting the ground. Why wasn't gravity doing its job? Seeing the apartments coming closer, he realized that it was because he was running full force towards it.

Skidding to the side of the building the villain climbed up, Izuku looked up tensely. Hearing a scream echo off of the floor the villain escaped to, Izuku gripped his hair as he had no idea what to do.

Racking his brain for ideas, Izuku (embarrassingly) got a solution from a movie. There was a chase scene behind an apartment complex and the guy fled to the roof using a ladder. Not knowing whether following a movie would be the right choice or not, Izuku dashed behind the building.

All Might couldn't _believe_ himself. Here he was, running through the sewer systems after losing the villain he had been chasing. This is what he gets for overestimating himself again! Now, who knows how many innocent lives are put at stake because of his blunder?

He could only hope a hero would save the people he could not.

Uraraka Ochako just finished getting settled into her new apartment. On her parents insistence and a little bit of rationalization, the Urarakas decided that Ochako should get accustomed to living on her own for a while. She just didn't expect it to be _ten_ months before she even did the U.A. entrance exams!

Her parents kept telling her it was okay on their wallets and that they've been saving up for this moment for years. Knowing she simply couldn't let this opportunity and her parents hard work go to waste, Ochako worked just as hard as she knew her parents did to settle into her new home as fast as possible. She even used her Quirk to aid her so she could get a little training in as well.

 _Though, maybe that wasn't such a good idea... Oogh, why does my Quirk have to do this to me?_

Lying on her couch, Uraraka heard a noise outside her apartment. Breathing in and out slowly to calm her stomach, Ochako got up from the couch and tiredly opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Stay still. This will only kill you."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're sure you saw it that way? Yes? Thank you very much sir!"

Stumbling in his elongated steps in a desperate attempt to move faster despite his exhaustion, Toshinori Yagi panted as he finally saw the building he was looking for. He had been hastily asking around for details the second he finished cursing himself for passing his time limit. He knew he wouldn't have been able to do anything to the lost villain but he wanted to at least be there, his guilt wouldn't have budged otherwise.

Leaning against a lamppost, Toshinori already spotted traces of the slime villain in front of an apartment building far away. He could already see a few people investigating and forming a crowd. His heart sank as he saw the slime lead up to one of the floors. _Everyone there is in danger because of me..._

"Ahhhh!"

The piercingly sharp scream broke the expression on the deflated hero's face to one of horror. _No... No!_

 **~Line Break~ ~Line Break~**

"Stay still. This will only kill you."

"Wha-"

Uraraka's nerves exploded as she just barely jumped away from the sludge man's attack. "I told you to stay still!"

Instinctively screaming as loud as she could, Uraraka ran further into her apartment as green goo slithered after her. _A villain is here!? What do I do? I'm not even-_ "Agh!"

Uraraka shook herself to her senses after getting pinned to the wall by sludge. Hearing the villain laugh in triumph, the gravity girl's heart beat harder. It only increased even more when the villain began his real attack.

"A suitable invisibility cloak; Mr. Number-One-Hero would never suspect a child!"

"Mmf!"

Green slime viciously wrapped around Uraraka's face, covering her mouth and nose. Invading her body, Uraraka began to lose herself to the sludge villain. Her lungs started screaming for air as the clock ticked by, the villain laughing and going on about her being his "hero" the entire time.

 _Is this it..? Bu-but U.A..._

 _My future..._

 _My...parents..._

 _...My parents!_

 _That's right! My parents entrusted me to become a hero! I promised to help them take it easy and there's no way I'm giving it up now!_

Uraraka strained to keep her eyes open as her chest felt like it would collapse any second. Looking to her side, she noticed that her couch was within arms reach.

 _If I can't even beat one criminal, then I can't even hope to attend U.A!_

Gripping the armrest of the couch while activating her Quirk, Uraraka batted the sludge villain off and into the ground with the furniture, gasping as the slime invading her was ripped away. Releasing her Quirk, Uraraka ran out of her apartment as the villain roared in anger. Getting a hit on the villain's vulnerable eyes seemed to stun him a little but Uraraka knew better than to relax while he was still loose.

 _Crap! I need to run! Wait, no! This is an apartment complex so there's sure to be countless lives at stake here, not just mine. Calm down. Call for help and try to keep him distracted._

Shutting her apartment door, Uraraka whipped her phone out to call the police while she hastily moved away. A quick look of her surroundings told her that there wasn't any items so she wouldn't be as effective in combat here. Still, she stood her ground, even as more and more slime oozed out from under her door.

Wrinkling her brow to a determined glare, Uraraka yelled out strongly.

"...huff...huff...Bring it on!"

 **~Line Break~ ~Line Break~**

Izuku panted as he went over to the edge of the roof. In his rush to get here, he had forgotten how insignificant his physical prowess was.

 _Dammit! This is no time to rest! Whoever screamed earlier needs help!_

Leaning over the edge of the roof, Izuku flinched at the height but continued seeing how he could get onto the floor that has the villain. He noticed that a newly formed crowd in front of the building started pointing at him but he ignored them. His mind was running way beyond what it normally ran at when suddenly, he heard voices.

"Hey! Just try and catch me mud-man!" "Get back here you brat!"

A girl around Izuku's age appeared from the floor that the villain escaped to with haste. Reaching the barrier that protects people from falling over, the girl then recklessly vaulted over it, shaking Izuku to his core. "H-Hey! Wait!"

As the girl began to fall, she quickly pressed her fingers together before going too far down. This seemingly useless action was accompanied with the effect of the girl slowly floating down instead of continuing to fall faster. A huge sigh of relief escaped Izuku once he saw this.

"Phew, it's her Quirk..."

Before Izuku could think, the villain from before finally reappeared, launching off the ledge in hot pursuit of the girl. Missing her in the air, the villain's liquid body easily took the fall to the ground floor. Looking up at the floating girl, he let out a shriek of frustration. The crowd that he landed near screamed in fear, which only brought the villain's attention towards them. "Looks like I won't need the girl after all, heh heh!"

The crowd quickly started to retreat, however a few stragglers were still easily in the agile villain's reach.

Bringing his hands to the sides of his head, Izuku felt panic rise within.

 _This isn't good! The girl is safe but looking closer, she's still drifting down towards the villain. And that's not to mention all those lives down there in danger right now!_

 _What can I do? There's no way I can climb down fast enough to make a difference!_

 _Th-Ther... There's no way I can be a hero! Where's the real heroes? I'm sorry!_ Izuku panted as tears dropped down from his revelation.

He would have continued to do this, if it wasn't for what happened in the next few moments.

"Alright, who to pick? Any volunteers? Ha ha ha!" The villain tauntingly spoke.

"No..." Izuku could hear the floating girl utter in horror.

The villain, deciding he had his fun, started to reach for a kid that had fell down in the chaos. "Help! Help, please! Someone, please!"

Widening his eyes, Izuku moved before he could even resist.

!?

Leaping off the roof, Izuku's heart did the same as he saw his height. He quickly ignored that for the sake of the child.

 _Think quick! I jumped straight at the villain's body so he's going to definitely going to notice me instead. That slime should also cushion my fall, I think! But now I have to worry about not getting caught myself after I'm back on the ground. How would I..?_

On his way down, Izuku's notebook dropped out of his backpack, flying past his face for a split second. Recognition lit up in his eyes as his heart and mind went into overdrive. _Aerial attacks utilized by most heroes are used for taking down the villain, pinning them until capture, surrender or defeat. These attacks make use of the hero's full weight and momentum to make for a larger impact._

Slinging his backpack into his right hand, Izuku let out his fear in a scream to get the villain's attention. Zipping past the floating girl, his concentration on saving the kid made him miss the surprised expression on her face.

"What?" The villain turned to face him, his own eyes widening at the falling boy.

Bracing himself, Izuku launched his backpack straight at the villain's eyes, making him screech in pain. All of the sludge faltered and rested into a pool of goop that Izuku landed into on his right side. However, the liquid wasn't enough to cushion him fully so Izuku's cry of pain was also accompanied by a sickening snap.

Above still in the air, the girl gasped with her hands covering her mouth as many of the people on the ground screamed in horror at the boy's reckless action. Slowly, she continued to descend until she reached a height she could safely fall down. Bringing her fingers together, the girl deactivated her Quirk and ran over to the almost unconscious boy after landing.

 _Daaaamn iiiit! Ah, it hurts so much! I... My...I think my arm broke. And my shoulder definitely dislocated._ Izuku thought through the tears falling from his eyes. Dazedly seeing the kid he saved run off in tears, the timid boy managed a small smile to himself.

 _I...I did it. I think I really did something right for once. Finally._

The girl finally reached Izuku's side and she grit her teeth once she saw his right arm. People surrounding the two clamored in chaos, several on their phones for emergency services while others were recording in morbid fascination. Laying her hand on the boy's left shoulder, the girl spoke encouragingly. "Hey, you're going to be okay. Ambulances and police are on their so please, hang in there!"

Groaning, Izuku simply nodded. Trying to relax, the pseudo-calm that was starting to set in was broken violently by the pool of sludge beneath him and the girl suddenly shudder.

People screamed once more as the sludge rose up around Izuku and the girl, blocking them from escaping. Despair filled them both as the villain's face formed into a hateful glare. "This is why I hate kids! You two will die just for the hell of it! Trying to be heroes or something? Too bad!"

Getting up feebly, Izuku tried to place himself over the girl as the villain prepared a fatal attack. Vision beginning to fade, Izuku couldn't hear the girl's concern as he began to wearily think about his mother.

 _Mom, I'm sorry for being such a burden. I've never hated you for not supporting me... I'm sorry..!_

The villain growled furiously as his raised sludge arm sharpened into a point. "Die!"


End file.
